


stubbornness is stronger than any curse

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Celes Arc, Hope, M/M, Self-Mutilation, and by that i mean the arm thing, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: as the world collapses and he's sure he will die, fai thinks that at least he can save those he cares about, whatever the cost.





	

it takes all his strength to teleport syaoran, sakura and mokona outside the collapsing edges of celes, and though he tries to do the same for himself and kurogane (well, mostly kurogane, if ever he were honest), he knows he can’t.

he tries anyway, wraps tendrils of magic around them and tries to focus, but it fizzles out with a blast that has him coughing up blood.

he’s losing what little powers he has left, and he knows. he’s most likely going to die even if he manages to get out of there.

suddenly, there’s a ray of light, a hole in the barrier that keeps shrinking the world around them, and kurogane passes through it, drags fai along behind him.

only it doesn’t work. he can feel it, the curse, the way it binds him, his magic, to this dying world. he knows there’s no way out for him. 

so he tells kurogane to go, because he’ll be damned if he ever has that man’s death on his head, even for the short time before he, too dies. it would break him. more than anything has until now, it would break him.

but kurogane keeps holding on, keeps pulling on his arm _, keeps trying_ , like the stubborn mule that he is, and fai thinks he’s never loved and hated anyone quite like this. he also realizes that kurogane has not let go of his wrist since he stopped fai from reaching he last remains of his brother.

he will, though, he has to. fai’s not worth his life, he has a princess to go back to, and someone needs to protect the kids for as long as possible, so he can’t die here. so he says it again, ‘go!’, with all the conviction he does and does not feel.

and for a moment, there’s a complicated look on kurogane’s face, there and gone in a flash, and he finally lets go of fai’s wrist.

_'of course you would.’_ the though burns through fai’s mind, twisting his lips into a rueful smile.

but that’s the only thing he manages to think, because the next second, so fast he barely has time to register what his eye is actually seeing, souhi is out, glinting in the light of the magic surrounding them, so fast it’s a blur. and then it’s falling, along with kurogane’s _entire arm_ , and blood is gushing out of his cut shoulder and fai’s heart and his mind just. _stop._ he can’t. he cannot believe-. it’s just-.

and then, just as fast, a hand fists into his collar and drags him up, exertion and excruciation and determination clear as day on kurogane’s face. he can feel his great coat slipping off his shoulders, can feel the curse trying to hold on to him (a monstrous thing trying to sink its claws back into its escaping pray), and it’s like he’s floating. 

but he cannot see anything but blood red eyes that look at him and say _'damn the universe, i’m taking you with me’_. he cannot hear anything but his heart pulsing in his ears, louder than the roar of a cursed, collapsing realm.

and when mokona finally whisks them all away to safety, he cannot feel anything but that fist against his throat and the heat radiating from kurogane’s body and the overwhelming feeling of being alive and free.

there is one sole, quiet thought, whispering through his head as they make the journey to the next dimension.

_'kuro-sama took me away.’_


End file.
